


Tentacle Trouble

by TheMaskedMun



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Asgore doesnt know how to feel after this, FUCKING TENTACLES OK, Gaster why did you do this, Grillby is done with Gasters shit, I hate myself for this, M/M, Somewhat Non-Con, Tentacles, Threesome - M/M/M, dear god why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 05:19:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMaskedMun/pseuds/TheMaskedMun
Summary: Asgore and Grillby were both confused to why their old friend Gaster, had asked both of them to the labs while rambling something they couldn't quite understand, since neither of them were scientists.





	Tentacle Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> why....why did I suddenly think of this jfc why me
> 
> ok so its kind of non-con cause dem tentacles be wild
> 
> so if you dont like that kind of thing go away go read another fic
> 
> dont be a petty edgy kid who thinks their cool and reads this fic and gets triggered and leaves a hate comment like shoo edgy fetus go try and be cool on tumblr

Asgore and Grillby were both confused to why their old friend Gaster, had asked both of them to the labs while rambling something they couldn't quite understand, since neither of them were scientists.

“Ah your both here excellent! Don't worry I do have a reason why I called you both here” Gaster says giddily earning confused from the king and the elemental bartender. “why did you call us here Gaster?” Asgore asks the confused expression never leaving their face, he was going to say what the reason was when a startled sound coming from Grillby interrupted him. “What the hell is this!?” Grillby yells a black slimy tentacle had wrapped itself around their arm only to tighten when the bartender tried to move their arm away.

“don't panic Grillby I have this under control and its the reason I called you both here as you see I didn't know until recent, that I could summon those” Gaster grinned sheepishly as Grillby just glared at him while Asgore just looked more confused than ever. “are you sure you have complete control over these...things?” Asgore asks feeling one of those slimy tentacles slip under their armour causing him to shudder in slight discomfort.

Gaster was actually starting to doubt himself, did he really have control of the situation? No not really he felt his own tentacles wrap around his arms and legs, other similar tentacles doing the same with Asgore and Grillby. “Gaster you said you had this under control” Grillby growls out in both annoyance and uncertainty about their friends control over these things.

All three of them let out a startled yell as the tentacles suddenly and surprisingly removed them of their clothes by tearing them off, of course the tentacles were somehow smart enough to unclasp Asgore's armour and that hit the ground with a loud thud. “W-Well I uh didn't expect this to happen” Gaster mutters out sheepishly as Asgore stared at Gaster with disbelief while Grillby looked like they were ready to wring his neck at any given chance.

Gaster tried to dispel the tentacles but failed miserably, the slimy appendages continues to poke and prod at him and his friends. “Do something Ga- mmph!” Grillby was about to yell but a tentacle had taken the chance to shove itself down the bartenders mouth causing them to gag while another tentacle slipped inside of the bartenders tight ass. “I’m trying damn it!” he huffs out before looking over as Asgore who was trying not to panic as a tentacle slipped into them, another tentacle forcing itself into the kings mouth.

This wasn't supposed to happen what had he miscalculated god it was so hard for Gaster to think clearly when his friends was getting fucked by his tentacles, the same ones that were feeling him up causing him to shudder and subconsciously summon a echo pussy, the tentacles wasting no time to slip inside of the sensitive echo part causing him to shiver and moan.

Gaster could feel Asgore and Grillby’s pleasure as well as his own as the tentacles mercilessly and unevenly thrusted into them, all three of them were caught off guard when another more thicker tentacles with a bulbous tip on them the tentacles weren't smooth, like the first tentacle inside them no these ones had bumps on it, Gaster didn’t see the point in fighting these appendages of his and allowed the tentacle to slip into him while a sharp gasp leaves him, Asgore had started to struggle when the second tentacle started to push into them, Gaster glanced over to Grillby who had raised their temperature and tried to kick the tentacle only for it to coil around their leg and thrust into them causing the bartender to let out muffled cry of pain.

This continued for what seemed like forever when really it has been a few hours, Gaster, Asgore and Grillby had cummed more than once as drool and inky black substance from the tentacles leaked from them, god when would this nightmare end? As if his mind had been read the tentacles suddenly pulled out of all three of them and dropped them, pained groans leaving all three of them as the tentacles vanished.

“....i think I could improve on….” before Gaster could finish both Asgore and Grillby glared at him. “NO” they both yell out not wanting this shitshow to happen ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> oh? you actually read it? wow ballsy  
> if you like this stuff good for you buddy  
> if you dont like it well there's other fics to read pal.


End file.
